youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
WiryAndTease
Wiry & Tease sind ein Duo aus dem östlichen Gefilde von Deutschland, genauer Sachsen. Seit April 2013 unterhalten sie andere Youtuber und Zuschauer aus allen deutschprachigen Ländern. Nach der langen Zeit zählen sie 148 Abonnenten, 44.000 Views und fast 1170 Videos (Stand 26.08.2015). Kanal Gegründet wurde der Kanal von Felix, bekannt unter Wassertropfal, und Jojo. Aus Zeitrgründen verließ Wassertropfal das Team. Franzi war schon ab der ersten Folge von L.A. Noire dabei, wodurch sie vollkommen ins Team integriert wurde. Dementsprechen liefen einige Projekte als Duo oder als Solo Projekt nur mit Jojo. Auch Together mit anderen Spielern von anderen Kanälen sind inzwischen auch voll integriert. Im Januar 2015 kam es zur Trennung von Jojo und Franzi, woraufhin Jojo den Kanal komplett allein übernahm und seit Februar 2015 wieder aktivierte. Person Johannes (Jojo) ist im Jahre 1989 in Freiberg geboren, gilt somit als Mauerfallkind. Er ist gelernter Technischer Assistent für Informatik und ist im Support als Key Account Manager tätig (Stand 03.11.2015). Er spielt schon seit seinem 7. Lebensjahr Computerspiele, hatte aber vorher bereits Kontakt mit alten Konsolen, so die Atari 2600. Seine Lieblingsgenres sind definitiv die Adventures aber auch Strategie- und Simulationsspiele stehen hoch im Trend. Desweiteren kümmerte er sich ehrenamtlich um Fotografien bei kleinen Konzerten in einer Bar in seinem Nachbarort, sowie bewirtschaftet er seine eigene Homepage und verwaltet andere auf seinem eigenen Server. Zeitplan Projekte Inzwischen sind innerhalb der fast eineinhalb Jahre einige Projekte zusammen gekommen. Leider gibt es aber Projekte die nie beendet wurden durch Verlust der Spielstände aber auch durch Motivationslosigkeit, verschuldet am Spiel. Hier findet ihr die Projekte in Genres unterteilt (Stand 03.11.2015) Rollenspiele * Fable Anniversary Beendet * Fable 2 Beendet * Fable 3 Beendet * Overlord I Beendet * Overlord II Beendet (Nach 2 Jahren) * South Park The Stick Of Truth * Evoland Beendet * Evoland 2 ---- Adventure/Puzzle * Walking Dead Staffel 1 Beendet * Walking Dead Staffel 2 Beendet * Simon The Sorcerer Beendet * Simon The Sorcerer 2 Beendet * Leisure Suit Larry 7 - Yacht nach Liebe Beendet * Monkey Island - Secret of Monkey Island Beendet * Monkey Island - LeChucks Revenge Beendet * Back to the Future Beendet * Day of the Tentacle Beendet * Sam & Max Season 1 Beendet * The Wolf Among UsBeendet * Sam & Max - Hit the RoadBeendet * Valiant Hearts ---- Simulationen * Black & White 2 Abgebrochen * Game Dev Tycoon Abgebrochen * Tropico 4 (Sandbox) Beendet * Tropico 5 (Koop - pausiert aus Zeitmangel) * Tropico 5 (Kampagne) Beendet * GamersGoMakers Beendet * Sims 3 (Together mit Franzi & Jojo) Beendet * Sims 4 Kreativpause * Tropico 5 Waterborne Beendet ---- Action-Adventure / Shooter * Mafia 2 Beendet * Dead Island Beendet * Just Cause 2 Abgebrochen * Saints Row 3 Abgebrochen * L.A. Noire * Dead Island Riptide Beendet * Grand Theft Auto V * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light * Der Pate * Resident Evil 6 (Together mit Jojo & Angel) ---- Sandbox * Minecraft Staffel 1 - Grasskeep Abgebrochen * Minecraft Staffel 2 - Asgabasch (Folge 1-200) Beendet * Minecraft Staffel 2 - Asgabasch (Folge 201-400) Beendet * 7 Days to Die ---- Strategie * Rise of Nations Beendet * Anno 1404 Beendet * Civilization 5 Abgebrochen * Anno 2070 ---- Indie * Don't Starve Together (Together mit Jojo & Angel) Beendet * Terraria (Together mit Jojo & Angel) Externe Links * Youtubekanal * Twitter * Webseite Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Sachsen Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig